Promis, c'était la dernière fois
by videlle59
Summary: Aly, moldue et femme de ménage attitré du sixième étage d'un hôtel de luxe en France depuis maintenant cinq mois, croise le chemin d'une femme étrange, tous les matins. *Petite scène sans prétention que j'avais envie de poster :)*


Promis, c'était la dernière fois.

« J'en ai marre de ce bordel ! Vivement que j'ai amassé assez d'argent pour quitter cette vie minable. Reprendre mes études et me trouver un joli petit nid douiller ». Aly finissait de passer la serpillière sur le carrelage du couloir et se releva en se massant le dos de sa main gantée. « Oh oui, il est temps, plus que quelques mois ma vieille et enfin libre ! »

Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt 5 mois, Aly Philips se levait à l'aube, ne prenant pas le temps de se nourrir, pour s'occuper de nettoyer les différents étages de l'Hôtel Etam. Tous les matins, elle nettoyait silencieusement les chambranles de chaque porte numérotée, les ascenseurs, les miroirs, les portes vitrées. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son travail mais elle appréciait ces moments de solitude aussi tôt le matin. Il n'y avait pas un bruits, pas un murmure. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il s'en passait des choses derrière ces portes closes.

Elle porta le regard à sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuné et de le porter au sixième étage. Elle avait été expressément réclamée par les habitués du sixième étage. Par l'habitué du sixième étage pour être plus précis. Il n'était accompagné que la nuit et prenait bien souvent son petit déjeuné seul.

Comme d'habitude, elle descendit aux cuisines et demanda au cuisinier de lui mettre quelques toast sur un plateau, du jus d'oranges pressées à la main dans une caraffe et de préparer du bacon et une omelette. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi un tel menu. Il était en effet très rare en France de voir quelqu'un se passer de l'éternelle tasse de café et d'un petit pain au chocolat bien doré et croustillant. Elle se demandait même qui pouvait bien ne pas aimer le café. Elle qui y était totalement accro.

Comme chaque matin, elle mis le plateau préparé sur une table à roulette et le fit rouler jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service. En attendant qu'il arrive elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et sourit imperceptiblement. « Pile poil à l'heure » pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit le « ding » et les portes s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer.

Et comme chaque matin, l'ascenseur n'était pas vide. Par politesse et plus par habitude, elle murmura un bonjour discret et entra doucement, comme pour ne pas déranger la personne qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Aly ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir cette fois, car la jeune femme était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Elle l'appelait pour elle même « la femme du sixième » car elle ne connaissait pas son prénom malgré les 5 mois passés à se croiser dans le même ascenseur tous les matins.

Encore une fois, la femme la regarda avec un petit sourire désolée, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là mais qu'elle n'y pouvait franchement rien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle et un silence de plomb s'installa.

Et puis, dérogeant à toutes règles imposées tacitement depuis des mois, une voix s'éleva dans l'ascenseur. Une voix douce mais ferme. Une voix de femme mature, qui avait vécu des choses mais qui savait se contrôler malgré l'émotion qui la submergeait.

« Aly ? »

La jeune femme crut mourir de peur. Jamais la femme du sixième ne lui avait adresser la parole. Jamais la femme du sixième n'ouvrait la bouche en sa présence. La femme du sixième restait digne.

Pas cette fois.

Elle se retourna alors, les yeux ébahit de surprise. Remarquant, qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte depuis quelques bonnes secondes, elle consentit enfin à laisser s'échapper quelques mots.

« Oui madame ? » répondit-elle alors poliment.

« Que pensez vous de moi ? » continua-t-elle dans un français parfait, son regard fixé sur les boutons d'étage de l'ascenseur.

« Je ne peux me permettre Madame. Je ne suis pas assez proche de vous pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de jugement madame. »

Aly avait été prise de court, mais elle savait où était sa place. Son patron lui avait bien certifié que si elle se permettait quelconque familiarité avec les clients elle perdrait son travail.

La femme du sixième posa son regard triste sur elle et ajouta:

« S'il vous plait Aly, cela fait je ne sais combien de mois que nous empruntons le même ascenseur, vous avez bien du vous forger une opinion depuis le temps non ou même vous poser des questions ? »

Aly la regarda avec attention. C'était une très belle femme. Etrangère certes mais qui aimait assez la France pour en connaître la langue aussi parfaitement. Sa chevelure avait l'air indomptable et son regard pétillait de malice et d'intelligence. Son visage était un peu enfantin mais respirait la fraicheur, elle avait cependant une petite cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. Pas assez profonde pour lui déformer le visage mais assez voyant pour que ça ait eu l'air grave. Comme toujours, elle était habillé sobrement. Sans franfreluche, ni bijou trop voyant. Elle lui donnait une petite trentaine d'année.

« Je ne sais pas Madame, vous ne me devez rien. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Je vous dois quelque chose dans le sens où j'emprunte votre ascenseur sans en demander l'autorisation. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis mariée à un homme merveilleux et j'ai deux magnifiques enfants. Je suis … médecin dans un hôpital très réputé et reconnu dans mon pays. Mais je suis prête à parier avec vous que vous n'avez jamais entendu mon nom et que c'est dans cette ascenseur que vous l'entendrais pour la première et dernière fois. J'ai aidé, avec mon meilleur ami et mon mari, il y a fort longtemps, à sauver plusieurs fois la mise au monde et notamment à un abrutit que je détestait au plus profond de moi. Et aujourd'hui, je me rend toute les nuits dans une chambre d'hôtel avec ce même pire ennemi depuis maintenant 6 ans dans le dos de mon mari qui pense que je travaille. Et maintenant, que pensez vous de moi ? »

Aly sourit face à la dénommée Hermione Granger. Elle avait dit tout cela sur un ton peu amène et visiblement, cette tirade n'avait pour but que de soulager sa conscience et non de s'excuser auprès d'Aly pour avoir emprunté l'ascenseur de service.

Soudainement les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir à l'arrière de l'hôtel qui donnait accès aux vestiaires et à la porte de sortie du personnel.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione pris une grande bouffée d'air et avança dans le couloir.

Comme à son habitude, elle murmura ces quelques mots en fermant les yeux: « Promis, c'était la dernière fois »

Et comme à son habitude, Aly répondit: « A demain, Madame. »


End file.
